


Life on the line

by den_rod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Everyone Is Gay, I need more of this au pls, Kingsman&Statesman, Kingsman: The Golden Circle - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, quarantine day idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/den_rod/pseuds/den_rod
Summary: "He ran out of the shop as fast as he possibly could. He didn’t stop running until he heard the explosion behind him. That moment he could only feel the burning sensation and huge force as he looked back only to see the shop burst. The same way a water balloon would when broken. The burst of the explosion launched him away. He laid on the ground with rubble surrounding him, he knew he should warn the other agents but at that moment he took his phone out of his suit's breast pocket and hit call."This is basically a Kingsman au kinda based on Kingsman: The Golden Circle but the difference is that everyone is gay.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first work so I apologize in advance if it sucks. Thanks for reading tho!! And if you have any suggestions, comments , or request please comment. I'll probably answer most comments.

“So, Mr. Oikawa it has come to our attention that there have been some cases of- OH SHIT.” The transmission then banished. Soon the whole room was left empty. Well, not that it wasn’t empty before but now Oikawa was left dumbfounded. 

“What’s going on with these bloody glasses?” he said but then a beep caught him off guard. He looked at the monitor and saw a warning that left chills in his spine, but there was no time to think he needed to get out of there. He ran out of the shop as fast as he possibly could. He didn’t stop running until he heard the explosion behind him. That moment he could only feel the burning sensation and huge force as he looked back only to see the shop burst. The same way a water balloon would when broken. The burst of the explosion launched him away. He laid on the ground with rubble surrounding him, he knew he should warn the other agents but at that moment he took his phone out of his suit's breast pocket and hit call.

“Iwa-chan”

**_Two and a half hours before the explosion……._ **

As Kageyama left the tailor shop, he caught his reflection in the golden Kingsman sign.His black suit and blue tie matched perfectly with his starking blue eyes and his ink blank hair.He looked like a true gentleman.A Kingsman. Never in a million years, would he have thought that his life would turn out like this..

“Hey, King.”

Kageyama turned to look at the figure standing in front of him. It was a tall skinny guy with a gray hoodie.He had his face down and Kageyama could not recognize his voice. The guy knew his nickname, so it couldn’t be a stranger.

“Mind if we share a cab?” The stranger said as he took his off hood.

_Who the fuck is this?_ that’s when Kageyama glasses scanned his face. Oh no, this wasn’t a stranger. No, this was a traitor. Kindaichi Yūtarō the 26 year old former Kingsman candidate and traitor. 

“Kindaichi?” Kageyama said angrily. He went closer to him, but as he did Kindaichi pulled out a gun from his hoodie.

“Ironic isn’t it? You look like a gentleman and I look like a pleb.I guess king does suit you after all," Kindaichi said as he pointed his gun at him "now, if I was you I’d unlock your cab.” 

  
  


Right as he said that four tan SUV’s came out. _Fucking great!_ He doesn’t have time for this shit! Today he was going to meet his long distance boyfriend’s parents. He couldn’t screw this up! Kindaichi pressed his gun against Kageyama’s head. Begrudgingly Kageyama walked up to the cab. It’s not like he had another choice.So, Kageyama did as Kindaichi asked and unlocked the cab.It only took a couple seconds before the fingerprint sensor recognized him. He opened the door and kindaichi pressed his gun harder against his head, telling him to hurry the fuck up.But Kageyama had other plans. He turned around and pushed Kindaichi into the car.

“ KINOSHITA, GET US OUTTA HERE”

  
Kinoshita did not hesitate and did as he was told.Inside the car, Kindaichi was struggling to open the door of the cab while Kageyama was trying to get his gun. Kindaichi now enraged, was trying to get Kageyama off but Kageyama took control of his hand and tried to get his gun but Kindaichi wasn’t going to let him get it that easy. **BAM BAM BAM**. The sounds of the bullets seem to ricochet in Kageyama's head as he tried to get Kindaichi’s gun. Kindaichi went in for a left hook but Kageyama dodged it and punched Kindaichi in the face against the glass of the car's back window. He could’ve probably smashed his face right through the glass but Kindaichi quickly took control of the situation. He got a hold of Kageyama's head and smashed it against the front seat. _FUCKING SHIT I’M GOING TO BE LATE_ was the only thing Kageyama was thinking of. Kindaichi continued to beat Kageyama until he managed to open the car door and threw him so hard that he almost fell out of the car.

Kindaichi managed to balance himself with his hand against the concrete but soon the friction tore his glove and revealed a robotic hand. Kageyama’s eyes got wide. _Bloody hell, not only does kindaichi show up after betraying us but now he has a fucking robotic arm! FUCK!! this is going to be much more difficult than I thought._ Kindaichi used this as an opportunity to switch places with Kageyama and throw him out of the car. Luckily, Kageyama managed to hold on to the door and climbed up to the roof of the car.That’s when he saw all the SUVs following them. One of the SUV’s was right next to them and began shoving against them, almost making him fall over. Kageyama got back inside the car, taking Kindaichi by his hoodie and punching the hell out of him. Kindaichi went to punch Kageyama but instead he missed and knocked out Kinoshita. With no one driving the car, the car was going directly into a pole. Kageyama saw this and flipped him and Kindaich, so Kindaichi went flying out when the car made impact with the pole. Time seemed to slow down for Kageyama as he hit the pole but it was just for a second, he could see the world going in slow motion. Kageyama moved Kinoshita out of the driver seats because he still has 3 SUVs surrounding him and only 30 minutes left until his call with his boyfriend and his parents.He got in the driver’ seat and went full rouge. Barely getting away from the SUVs he started driving as fast as he possibly could with a half broken spy cab.


	2. Getting Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit's going to go down, an Kageyama is ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I'm trying to update this every day but well see how it goes. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment if you have any feedback or recommendations. Thanks!
> 
> Den
> 
> ALSO sorry for the short chapter.

Kageyama was speeding through London’s street when it became clear that without a driver there was no way he could take 3 SUVs with military style weapons coming out of the sun roof.There was only one thing to do.

“Kenma we got a cab problem, permission to blow these fuckers away”

“Denied. It cannot be contained, however I’ll clear the route.” Kenma’s monotone voice came out of the car’s speakers. Kageyama saw how the route began to clear out. It seemed that Kenma somehow managed to make all the near intersections stop so Kageyama could get rid of these annoying fuckers. Thanks to this Kageyama was able to speed up and change the cab to a faster gear. It was still hard to drive while being shot at so Kageyama tried to avoid the guns as much as possible. Steering through the cars Kageyama was finally losing them. 

“SHIT.” Kageyama felt one of his tires pop.The car began steering uncontrollably, Kageyama managed to control the steering wheel but it was too late. Kageyama went straight into traffic and crashed through a gate. It was the gate to High Parks. Thank the Lord.

“Kenma, I'm entering high parks. Can I open it?”

“KENMA” Kageyama screamed. The cab couldn’t handle being shot at this much longer. He needed to blow these shits away.

“Weapons confirmed. Permission to fire.”

“Thanks fuck for that.” Kageyama finally relaxed. This bad boy was finally going to get them off his tail. He began to prepare the missile. A secret compartment opened at the front of the car. The missile launcher was ready to fire. Kageyama smirked, these fuckers were done for. He could feel the satisfaction hit when he heard the explosions behind him.

“Don’t be too happy, the police are right behind you. You have exactly thirty seconds before they reach your position. Go directly to rendezvous swan.” Kenma reminded Kageyama.

_At least we got the hard part done with_ Kageyama thought as he sped up and got to the rendezvous.There was a little problem though. The only way to get to the rendezvous was to drive into the lake, but currently his vehicle was missing all windows. _Fucking Great._

“Kenma, you do realize that I don’t even have a windscreen right now”

“ I seem to remember from your training that you were rather good at holding your breath.” _Oh that little shit._ The sound of the sirens began getting close, so reluctantly Kageyama began driving into the lake, taking a big breath before submerging in. As water began filling up the entire car, Kageyama changed the car to aquatic mode and began going to rendezvous. He could still faintly hear the sirens buzzing, he could imagine their looks of surprise when they realized that the cab they were looking for was nowhere to be found.

Finally, Kageyama got to the secret hiding spot. He choked a little and was happy not to be holding his breath anymore. 

“That wasn’t a revenge mission, Kindaichi could have killed you immediately. Your boss trained him well enough that even he would not mess that up.”

“Kenma, I’m sorry we’ve gotta do the debriefing tomorrow. I’ve got an important call tonight and if I miss let’s just say that I Kindaich might as well have killed me.”

“Well if you can't wait that long for the police to clear the park, there is an exit out in the corner.” Kageyama’s attention was focused on the little flashing green sign saying “EXIT” in the left corner. Kageyama got out of the car and opened the door the sign was above.He almost passed out.The door opened up to a sewer and the rotting smell was so strong that it made him want throw up by just looking at it, but the smell made him want to die right there an then.

“ FUCK.” was all he could say.

“Hehee, How important is that call?” Kageyama could feel himself die a little. _Fucking Kenma, that bastard was probably laughing his ass off_. Well, the only thing Kageyama could do was swallow his pride. He was going to take a long shower after this.

“Ugh, let me show you.” and he jumped straight into the sewer.


	3. Hard decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wondered why did he have to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! it's been a while. I just wanted to thank all the people that came from the Pinterest post and those who left kudos!!! Thank you so much for your support. This chapter was a bit complicated for me to write because I couldn't really find the words to express some of the feelings in this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short but I promise I'll try to make ch 4 longer. Also btw ch 4 is going to be up soon so yay!
> 
> ok ik i talk to much but anyway here is ch 3......

Hinata was freaking out. 

He wasn’t ready. How was he going to tell Kageyama? He knew that Kageyama would never forgive him if he didn’t tell him. But if he told him he would risk ruining his whole relationship with Kageyama. There was only one thing to do. Hinata splashed his face with cold water. He had to do this.

Hinata got out of the bathroom and went back to the living room. He planned this call with Kageyama two month in advance. His parents were always traveling abroad and it wasn’t until they suddenly decided to retire that Hinata had found time for them to meet Kageyama. However, when he thought of telling Kageyama he never thought it would be this soon. However his parents urged him to do it.

  
  


_“Hinata, we’ve talked about this before, we agreed that since we are retired you’ll inherit the agency. You knew that this was going to change your life and you cannot have loose ends. You have to tell the boy tomorrow or We’ll take care of it.” his father said strictly._

_Hinata sat there motionless. He could lose Kageyama forever.How can they make him do this! All he wanted was to live a normal life as a bartender with a hot tailor for a husband.They would live in London in a small but cute apartment, and then they would go to work together and watch movies together. They would cuddle when it was winter while drinking hot chocolate and watching TV, and all of that could be reality except for one little fact. Hinata was the heir to a secret spy agency and a successful distillery.How the fuck was he going to live a normal life if he had people trying to kill him left and right. Not only that, but he would also be in charge of the distillery which was an overwhelming job to begin with. Then there was the big problem of Kageyama's safety. What if Kageyama didn’t feel safe with him? What if Kageyama wanted to break up? If he did, his parents would erase Kageyama’s memories and Kageyama would forget all about Hinata. He would have no recollection of him ever loving Hinata. Hinata could feel his chest tighten. Kageyama would never have met him and they would ever get to love each other. They would be total strangers. Hinata couldn’t hold back anymore. He was about to start crying but his mother’s voice stopped him._

_“Baby, I know this how hard this is but please think of Kageyama’s well being. This lifestyle we have is dangerous and a huge commitment. It’s better that he knows what he is getting into. You have to be aware that If he decides it’s not something he wants you have to be prepared to let him go.He will have to be wiped.I know it must be hard but it is the only way.” His mom voice was soft and calming.She was trying to ease him but it was not working._

_Hinata was the opposite of relaxed. He was scared of what will happen if he told Kageyama. He wished he could never tell him but he would also never forgive himself if Kageyama was in danger because of him.He had to tell him._

_"Yes mom, I know I have to tell him"_

Back to the present , Hinata started setting everything up. Both of his parents were now taking their places in the living room. Now it was time to hit call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little does Hinata know that Kageyama is also keeping a secret. It is all revealed in next chapter
> 
> thanks for reading and if you like the story don't forget to leave kudos !!!!!!


End file.
